


巴米賽德的新郎

by copshawholme



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copshawholme/pseuds/copshawholme
Summary: －畢業成年後未來捏造，含大量Kalim結婚描寫、原創未婚妻等（但CP與原創未婚妻間並無CP向描寫）
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim
Kudos: 5





	巴米賽德的新郎

**Author's Note:**

> －畢業成年後未來捏造，含大量Kalim結婚描寫、原創未婚妻等（但CP與原創未婚妻間並無CP向描寫）

Kalim感到有個柔軟濕潤的東西貼在了小腿上，緩緩睜眼，首先映入眼簾的是坐在床邊正給自己擦身體的Jamil。

年輕的Asim老爺仍有點頭昏腦脹，抬起胳膊摸到頭上的紗布，從喉底發出無助小獸一樣的「嗚嗚」聲。

「……我躺了多久了？」「半天不到。」Jamil扭著毛巾的手停下動作指向窗外：「天還沒亮呢。」

Kalim忍著後腦傳來的輕微鈍痛轉過頭去。外頭一片灰藍，看來離日出還有一段時間。

「不知道那孩子現在在哪兒呢？」

他說的是自己的未婚妻──現在可能得改口叫前妻了。Jamil想起那個女人和昨晚的事，重重嘆了口氣。

從那次注意到準夫人的護衛那時起，Jamil就早該料到會有這一日的。

那姑娘是個無可挑剔的人選。皇族旁系血統、品行方正性格溫和、長得不至於出眾可也清秀耐看、成績比Kalim好多了，年紀也只比他小三年。這種既能加固Asim家與皇室之間的裙帶關係，又不至於高貴優秀到容易招來猜妒的人選，在Jamil眼裏最合適不過。

這樁婚事在Kalim小學畢業時已經訂下來了，一對小未婚夫妻時不時也會在家長安排下到對方家裏作客。碰巧小姑娘也喜歡唱歌，兩人三兩下就熟絡起來了。Kalim還記得未婚妻告訴過自己她與兄長的關係如何疏離、她有多想能與兄長變得無話不談，就像在Kalim面前時一樣。Kalim一向也當她親妹妹般疼。

他們一直是很要好的朋友。

未婚妻看上去比Kalim文靜多了，可骨子裏卻與他十分相像。二人一樣地單純樂觀，一樣地拎得清自己的責任：活著、笑著、跟合適的對象結婚、生下繼承人、好好地當一件展示家族威望的擺設，絕不打任何反抗命運的歪主意。

Kalim早就能全盤接受自己的處境，反正跟誰結婚他也沒甚麼所謂。但看著與自己立場相近的女孩走著與自己一樣的路，他卻總是為她心疼。Kalim曾三番兩次遊說雙方家長取消婚約，大人們都沒聽進去。不知道第幾次時Asim夫人終於不耐煩了，告訴他那個嫁給小流氓的公主不過是個故事，Kalim這樣做反而會害未婚妻被人嚼舌根，說她被Asim家的少爺嫌棄。

Kalim沒想過這事還能這麼解讀，聳拉著腦袋像被主人責罵的小狗。乖順的姑娘笑著告訴他自己對父母之命沒意見，他表面上才老實了點。可當婚期逐漸逼近時，剛畢業幾年的新任當家又開始跟最親近的侍從提起他的「逃婚大計」來。

當時Jamil只是反了個白眼：「別幹多餘的傻事，你已經被說得夠多閒話了。」

站在金字塔尖上的人就算甚麼也沒做也會被人說閒話，這道理主僕二人都懂。可近來上流社交圈的流言蜚語特別愛拿Kalim當靶子，原因無二，只因Asim家的最高決策權實際上已被區區一個小侍從握在了手裏。

給Asim家打理生意的人無不日理萬機，但站在最高位的當家工作卻不見得有多繁重，無非是給下頭的人指明方向、對呈上來的計劃書開個綠燈或紅燈、必要時作為家族的顏面出席會議，偶爾再和政商要人社交一下而已。對外事務Kalim處理得非常漂亮，可每當內部需要他作出決策時，他卻總是托腮沉思半晌，然後告訴下屬「你不如去問問Jamil吧」。

Jamil起初也抱怨小當家給自己添活，但轉念想想又這樣也挺好。許多細節上Kalim考慮得的確不如自己周全，讓自己來幫忙倒也是適材適用。看著自己一個決定三兩下就化成利益的感覺實在誘人，過不了多久Jamil就開始主動插手Asim家的事務。而當全個熱砂之國親眼見證Jamil Viper如何在席捲半個扭曲仙境的經濟危機下穩穩保住Asim家業後，再沒有人──那怕是Kalim見了都得鞠躬的皇親國戚──敢用看「Asim家的看門犬」的眼神看他。

沒人敢拿大權在握且手段犀利的Jamil來搬弄是非，閒話的矛頭自然就落在了乍看像個花瓶的Kalim身上。

見Jamil甚至懶得給自己的大計挑毛病，Kalim委屈地趴在書桌上：「可是她有喜歡的人了呀……」

Jamil聞言皺緊眉看向主人。他鬧著要退婚那麼久，從未提及此事。Kalim見狀馬上替未婚妻辯護：「她很懂事，甚麼也沒說，但我看得出來。」想起上回她來作客時那心不在焉的樣子，又補充道：「我看她喜歡那個人很久了，可她本人好像也是最近才意識到的。」

後來還是未婚妻本人把Kalim勸服的。畢竟就算與Asim家的這一紙婚約沒了，她總得作為熱砂皇家與權貴交好的象徵跟別的男人結婚的，這是皇室子弟無論男女都難逃的責任。而與其嫁給隨便一個人，留在一向待她好的Kalim身邊，顯然是個更理想的選項。未婚妻還開玩笑道，跟Kalim結婚，她還能白賺一個哥哥呢。

她告訴Kalim，她的世界裏有太多東西比自己的幸福重要，還反問他一句「你不也一樣嗎」。Kalim沒能說出話來，只是輕輕地和她交換了一個同病相憐的擁抱。

在退婚一事上Kalim的動機單純且一貫，沒有分毫要為自己擺脫政治聯姻的意思。主人清楚自己的婚姻對Asim家意味著甚麼，從未奢望能與喜歡的人結婚，這對Jamil而言本該是件好事。可如今看他這副模樣，Jamil卻只感到一股焦躁。

她有喜歡的人，所以你不想她跟你結婚。你覺得她應該跟喜歡的人在一起。

那你呢，你怎麼又能跟其他人結婚了？

如今回想起來，昨晚婚禮上的「意外」其實都在意料之內，只是那時還焦躁著的Jamil把注意力放到別的事上去了，根本沒打算在禍根身上花心思。那「禍根」也算聰明，知道迎親隊抬著新娘子到Asim家的路上和婚禮進行期間是警衛最密集的時刻，一路忍到晚上典禮完結，賓客飲飽食醉、警衛也放鬆下來時，才迅猛俐落地拐走了新娘。

要說的話新娘出發到Asim家前安保也是比較鬆懈的，但Jamil還是覺得犯人這時機挑得極好。一來在黑暗中逃跑總是比光天化日下逃跑要來得容易；二來比起突襲一群為接下來的婚禮繃緊神經的人，突襲一群以為任務已經順利完成的人顯然要輕鬆得多。要是昨晚行動的是Jamil，他也會選擇等到晚上才出手。

不愧是陛下親自給小外甥女挑的私人護衛，的確有兩下子。

護衛帶著新娘子逃得飛快。半天過去了，女孩娘家派出的精銳部隊都沒能尋著他們，多虧那幾乎是自願被拐走的新娘一路配合。Jamil直到那一刻才確定Kalim口中未婚妻的意中人就是那個護衛，但護衛對女主人動了心，他倒是一直都曉得。那天他們二人站在Asim家的花園邊上，遠遠看著主人們來了個無關風月的擁抱時，Jamil就注意到那護衛正在一旁努力按捺住自己別衝上前把全國首富打一頓。

縱觀整場逃婚鬧劇，最滑稽還得數新郎本人。這新郎看見護衛來搶新娘時居然兩眼放起光來，又是把不知所措的新娘推到護衛懷裏去又是給二人開路的，其後更在一陣推搡中不慎腳滑，後腦撞到桌子邊上昏了過去。

Jamil馬上叫來醫生為Kalim處理好傷口。確認Kalim並無大礙後，他替主人褪去禮服，看著他安穩起伏的單薄胸膛，恨不得這個總愛插手麻煩事的傢伙乾脆就這麼睡一輩子別醒來。

當然Kalim還是醒來了。昨晚寧可他一睡不起的Jamil看他睜眼，始終是鬆了口氣。

「我看見他們坐在魔毯上逃了。」他一邊輕柔擦拭Kalim的身子，一路用審問撒謊孩子的語氣問道：「你真不是和他們串通好的吧？」

床上的Kalim也跟著像個被冤枉的孩子一樣慌忙否認：「真不是！我也是看見魔毯正好在場才臨時想到的。」明明就沒做錯甚麼的Asim家當主向自己的侍從辯解：「那兩個人逃得掉還好，要是被人抓回來了，一定會被重罰的對吧？無論這事是福是禍，反正她的護衛都出手了，我就想著大概讓他們逃得遠遠的才是最好的吧。」

「……你讓魔毯帶他們到哪兒去了？」「總之先出了國境再說！我打算過些天再拜託魔毯載我去找他們，給他們送點必需品。」

怪不得飛出去一整晚還沒回來。Jamil收回凶巴巴盯著Kalim的視線，低頭給他塗上自己事先準備的藥粉。這陣子的天氣本就悶熱，熱砂傳統樣式的婚袍又層層疊疊毫不透氣，Kalim昨日穿著婚袍鬧了一天，果然馬上悶出點痱子來了。

Kalim把上身坐直一些，歪過頭想看清Jamil的表情。「……我是不是比以前要熟慮了點？」Jamil聞言反射性地抬頭，看著他的臉出神。他又試探著追問：「說不定還沒那麼討厭了？」

Kalim問得隨意，Jamil卻覺得自己突然醒悟他為何會那麼老實地接受政治聯姻。Jamil甚至猜想，這人並不是純粹為了適材適用才讓自己掌管Asim家的事務，而是有意把權力送到自己手上去的。

開甚麼玩笑，誰稀罕你施捨的地位！知道自己傻就別瞎想著要學看我的臉色，你只管整日樂呵呵地吃飯跳舞就好。是我要讓Asim家變的比過往任何一代更強大、是我要讓你這種缺心眼的傢伙也能在爾虞我詐的名利場笑到最後，要不是昨晚那個光長肌肉不長腦子的突然鬧事，把你從這場沒有愛的婚姻裏拯救出來的也會是──

Jamil很快就回過神來，繼續低頭上藥。這不過是自己的臆測而已。

眼前的人終於連一句「我討厭你」都不願對自己說了。Kalim再次放眼窗外，看著逐漸泛紅的地平線，像是要讓自己分神一樣嘟囔著「說回來魔毯為甚麼就那麼剛好會在那兒呢」這種事到如今已無關緊要的問題。

他強逼自己安靜地欣賞了好一會兒曙光，最後還是忍不住開口：「要是你不想再待在我身邊了，一定要跟我說。」

「現在Asim家的錢都是我賺的，我要是有那個意思，早就把你攆出去自己做當家了。」

這只是虛張聲勢。多少給Asim家撐腰的政要和商業夥伴，都是因為中意Kalim的為人，才願意在先代當家退隱後繼續給他們面子。Jamil當然也能應酬那群老主顧，但他清楚Kalim那總能令人死心塌地為他賣命的人品和度量，可不是想模仿就能模仿得來的。

聽到這似曾相識的情節，Kalim只是「嘿嘿」苦笑幾聲。

「我知道你跟我們不一樣。」

這個「我們」，說的是Kalim和那個逃婚新娘，和他們這種被強加義務時總是選擇接受而非反抗的人。

Jamil從來都不是他們這邊的人。以前的Jamil演這種人演得很好，但就連扮演這種人的必要，都是他本來無須承擔的義務之一。一旦搞清兩人之間這根本上的差異，從前自己不曾預見的那些事，回頭看來都如此順理成章。

「說過多少遍了，直到你想解僱我那一天為止……」「那一天不會來的！」

一聲疾呼擊穿黎明時分的靜謐，連Kalim本人也被自己彷彿帶著哭腔的聲音嚇著。「答應我，哪天想走了一定要老實跟我說。」他收回聲量，像抱住浮木一樣抱住身前的被子，這次的語氣聽起來卻特別卑微：「至少讓我叫魔毯送你一程吧。」

那他就能像昨晚那樣，把自己珍視的人從身旁的牢籠親手送到遙不可及的幸福國度去。

「你當初吵著要跟我當朋友的魄力哪兒去了？」

「可是我還是沒能成為能跟你平起平坐的人啊。」

Jamil最看不過傻子嘗試動腦的樣子。剛高興這人終於長點悟性了吧，下一秒他就往正確答案的相反方向跑，拉都拉不住。

他開始懷疑Kalim這模樣是不是得怪自己的態度還不夠明白，但轉念又決定把責任推到Kalim頭上。誰叫這遲鈍鬼直到今日仍小心翼翼地把十七歲那年的Jamil捧在手心，像捧著珍稀寶石還是柔弱幼貓似的，小心得都顧不上抬頭看看一直站在他面前的這個Jamil。

「我說你是不是巴不得我趕緊走？」

「怎麼會！」Kalim很懊惱，怎麼就害他以為自己在趕他走了呢。他想了好久，該怎麼讓Jamil明白自己的意思呢？

Kalim一直相信總有一天他是要放開Jamil的，卻無論如何也想像不出自己主動放手的情景。他知道自己不能一直這樣下去，無數次想趁自己又委屈了Jamil之前把他送走，卻沒有一次下得了手。既沒辦法成為讓他刮目相看的人，又沒辦法狠下心主動放他離開，說到底Kalim能做到最好的，就是在外力把自己從Jamil身邊扯開時不作掙扎罷了。

這讓他不禁聯想到昨晚的事。

「 我多想跟那個護衛一樣，不惜一切也要把人留住。」

說甚麼傻話。要是你能有那般任性，現在我們還會這麼各說各話嗎。

「你不是他，你沒必要把誰留住。」「我的意思是……」「就算你是他！」Jamil把冰涼的面巾甩到Kalim因情緒起伏和傷口作痛而直冒冷汗的臉上：「你也甚麼都不用做。」邊說邊隔著面巾搓起主人的苦瓜臉。

「你身邊的人早都被你套牢了，誰都不想離開你，你有誰好留的。」

Jamil拿開面巾。糟了，好像下手太重了點，臉都被搓紅了。

不及眉的短劉海被撩起，沙漠上的第一縷陽光毫無阻攔地從窗外直直照進一雙紅眼睛裏去。那雙紅眼睛就這麼怔怔看著Jamil，Jamil也看不出Kalim這是聽懂了還是沒聽懂。從國境邊上飛奔回來的魔毯卻不等Kalim消化完Jamil的話，嗖的一聲就從窗戶衝進房間，猛扎進主人懷裏討誇讚討抱抱。

魔毯衝進房間時還撞倒了掛在一旁的婚袍，往袍子上蹭了一身沙塵。Jamil倒是毫不心疼，反正他本來就嫌這顏色不襯珍珠白的頭髮。

一番纏鬥後Jamil擰著魔毯走出主臥室，要給它好好洗個澡。Kalim起得比平常早，得叫人早點準備他的早飯，免得讓傷員餓著了。追兵應該還會在國內找一陣子，這兩天得儘快把那雙私奔的戀人藏到Jamil事先在外國準備的鄉間小別墅去……嘖，那別墅原來可不是給外人準備的。算了，以後誰家釣金龜婿敢釣到Asim家來時還能用「老爺被前一任未婚妻搞出心理陰影了」為由全趕回去呢。繼承人？讓弟妹們生去！也不知道皇室那邊現在得亂成甚麼樣，過一陣子他們發現新娘子「很不巧地」找不回來以後，Asim家該向皇室要點甚麼賠償呢……

Jamil關緊臥室門前一刻，正好看見Kalim背靠床頭板滑到滿床被褥中，嘴裏小聲念著「還好這婚沒結成」。


End file.
